leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Akabame, The Southern Phoenix
Summary Story It was 1,000 years after the birth of Kurokame, the jealous Daikata of the Land battled his brother Veilthaan of the Sea and gave birth to a daughter from one of the largest volcano on his back. Its eruption darkened the skies and from its ashes cried the mighty phoenix; this crimson bird would be known as Akabame. An energetic but temperamental goddess, she would become a member of the Cardinal 4, protecting Undosa with her fellow apexins. With her immortal body, limitless divine power, and massive angelic army, she and her fellow gods have done just that for eons. Despite her brash personality, she can be quite friendly and fair; She was the only deity who regularly and directly interacted with mortals in ancient times, she often solved most if not all their problems both major and minor. Akabame was a very proactive goddess known for her compassion and tenacity, even in the face of the other gods who weren't particularly fond of her "spoiling" the mortals. Her flames didn't just give light and warmth to those around her, it was also the spark that served as the mortals' souls; this power, along with the others, was a huge contribution in the Uma Purge long ago. Having burned the souls of her enemies till nothing remained. Sadly though, after the war had ended she disappeared along with the other deities; but before she left, she entrusted several items to her followers for safekeeping and for them to use if they were needed. Time passed and they have faded into mere myth, but few still believe they existed. This faith led one atuan to find them and become their champion. Personality Akabame is a brash, energetic, and outgoing deity; She loves fighting, proving her might whenever she gets the chance fills her boring existence with fun. She also enjoys magma baths, drifting in space, and eating charred food; but she can't stand being still for too long, she is very irritable and will lash out at anyone who gets on her bad side. Akabame also hates umas and is also not too fond of getting wet. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Akabame Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: female Age: ??? Classification: deity Powers and Abilities: * Godhood(Four Symbols): Akabame is a transcendent being, existing in a state free from the constraints of the material world, she can act independently of it. Physically, spiritually, and mentally beyond all forms of harm or influence (outside of other beings of similar status), she possesses powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While she can enter into the material universe, her true being is outside existence and thus independent of everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As the Southern Phoenix, a member of the Cardinal 4, Akabame is one of the guardian deities of Undosa; as such she holds divine authority over fire and birdlike creatures. She can also take the form of a phoenix and some of her other powers include: ** Godly Condition: As a god, she of course possesses a godlike physiology and power; exhibiting supreme levels of strength, speed, durability, and senses. She can hear prayers across astronomical distances, see anything across time and space, work miracles, and grow stronger through various styles of worship. ** Immortality: As a being that transcends the concept of life and death, she cannot die. Even if something could kill her, which is already unlikely, she'll simply resurrect. ** Ether Manipulation: Apexins are capable of absorbing, generating, and manipulate ether, the all-encompassing divine energy of the multiverse; with it, she has the ability to shape-shift, amplify physical attributes, fly, heal injuries, resurrect the dead, project energy constructs, and so on. She also has some reality warping power, but can only apply to the various aspects of summer and avian creatures; she can also manipulate holy fire and can use fire magic. ** Space-Time Lock: Akabame is immune to the effects of space-time manipulation. ** Sanctification: She can bless objects and substances, giving them holy properties. ** Divine Dominion: Akabame has godly command over the various aspects of summer, such as fire, heat, weather, plant life, and light. She also has absolute control over birds or any aviary creatures. *** Forest Lordship: Akabame lives on a cliff near a volcano on a tropical island. She has complete control over the forest that surrounds it and can even create new forests with her sheer presence. * Combat Proficiency: She has skills in armed and unarmed combat. As a deity she is also a practitioner of the Tenoken, Heaven Fist, a martial arts style practiced by divine beings. Akabame is so skilled and powerful, she can fight off multiple opponents at once. Attack Potency: Higher Dimensional level '(as a higher dimensional being, her attacks are beyond conventional measure) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(she can attack at speeds that transcend time and space) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Akabame can lift 4-D hypermasses with ease) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ '(Akabame can hit hard enough to break through dimensional barriers) 'Durability: Universe level '(she can take hits from higher dimensional beings) 'Stamina: '''Irrelevant ''' Range: '''Irrelevant ''' Standard Equipment: 'None are necessary as she can create weapons and tools out of fire. 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: * Though immortal, she can still be injured and feel pain. * Divine Dominion can be opposed by other apexins, depending on circumstances. * Akabame has no conceivable limit to her powers, but there is a set amount of energy she'll have at any given time. * She is vulnerable to divine weaponry and powers. * Her brash personality can cause her to make mistakes that can cost her dearly. * Divine siphoning will make her mortal. * Ether can be opposed by nether. * Divine Power Negation/Immunity can make most of Akabame's powers ineffective against certain opponents. * She can be quick to anger * Removing immortality is one method of putting her down for good. * Outside of her personal domain she'll get much weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phoenix Charge: In Akabame's true form, the phoenix, she can charge into targets like a heat-seeking missile; upon impact, she explodes and later reforms. * Searing Shield: Akabame can generate extreme heat from her body, enough so to melt anything that comes into contact with it. * Fireball: She launches a volley of flames as spherical projectiles at a single or multiple targets. Their size, potency, and destructive power can vary depending on the situation. * Warm Healing: She takes one or more of her feathers, grinds it into dust, and scatters it among the intended victims; thus healing them of their injuries and other ailments. * Summoning: This spell allows her to summon divine beings and objects to her side. * Feather Bullet: She launches her flaming feathers at her target(s). * Flaming Shower: A titanic ball of fire is launched into the sky where it scatters into billions of smaller projectiles that begin raining down. * Smite: A fatal technique employed by apexins that uses their godly power to invoke the forces of death upon their foes. Even other gods are not safe from this unstoppable move. * Burning Extinction: She summons massive meteors in the atmosphere and hurls them down toward the planet. * Symbolic Release: She normally roams the world in her restricted form (image above), this technique reveals her true form. Along with increasing her overall abilities, lower life forms who look upon it will die instantly. * Heavenly Ray: A beam of light fired at the opponent. * Godly Heat: She produces an aura of extreme heat that disintegrates all things that get within its area of effect. She can also expand it and increase the heat even more. Feats * Assisted in the Uma Purge where billions of umas were annihilated. * Once battled her brother Torashi for 600 years * Reacted to light speed attacks * Punched hard enough to crack space * Found and trained Lenora along with the other apexins Category:Fire Manipulation Category:God/Godlike Category:Tier 3 Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Original Character Category:Cosmic powers